Just a Dork: Happy Foursome
by LeafyDream
Summary: Akira Kurusu is married to three different women. Haru, Futaba, and Makoto all stole his heart, and he stole theirs. This is a collection of stories of their married life together, and all the sexy fun that happens behind the closed doors of their home. Yes, he did marry three women. Yes, he does have sex with all of them. Yes, it is good.
1. A Reason to Eff

**A Reason to Eff**

Akira took a deep breath, before he lifted his body up. "Two hundred and seventy-eight," he muttered to himself, blinking away a drop of sweat from his eye. His body relx and he fell back. "Two hundred and seventy-nine," he growled, lifting himself up once more. "Two hundred and eighty."

The strain in his body was obvious, but he brushed it aside and focused on his goal. His legs hung from a bar connected to the ceiling, and blood threatened to rush into his head if he took too long hanging upside down. He took another deep breath through gritted teeth as he lifted his body upwards, pushing his head between his knees for a moment, before letting himself slowly drop back down.

It had been years since his time as the Phantom Thief, Joker, and life had been good to him. He had grown into a kind, young man, with his own home and three wives. _Three wives..._ Just the thought brought a slight blush to his face as he began to work with renewed vigor. Haru Okumura, Makoto Niijima, and Futaba Sakura. Three girls who had touched his life and changed it forever. He glanced at a photo frame sitting on his desk and smiled at the memory.

The four were standing in front of a large tree at their wedding ceremony. Each of them wore a smile on their face, and it was easy to see why. Akira knew that it was amazing luck for one to find their true love. It was a miracle for four souls to find their soulmates in each other. The three girls changed his life, and he hoped he played a small part in improving theirs.

Futaba wore a strapless gown that emphasized her somewhat petite figure. She had remained the shortest among the four, even as years passed, yet she was no less beautiful. Her frame had become more womanly, curving out slightly, yet never developing as wildly as other girls. Her neon-orange hair had been tied into a beautiful bun, and her glasses hung onto her face as she beamed at the photographer. Her white gown fell down her legs, just barely allowing her green heels to be seen. It shimmered with sequin curves and spirals in the light, but the biggest glow was still her smiling face. She was alight with a rosy glow as she clung to his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. He was reminded of their youth, where she would hide behind him for safety among strangers, only now she radiated confidence.

Makoto was in front of Akira in the photo. She smiled as her husband's head laid on her shoulder, holding back laughter as she tried to exhume a level of professionalism in the photo. Her own gown was more simple compared to Futaba's. It was a simple, slightly off-white dress that lacked overt designs on it. The straps hung off of her shoulders, and a bouquet of white roses laid in her hands as her scarlet eyes shimmered. Akira remembered her nearly crying on the day of their wedding. The young woman still resembled her younger self, only with slightly longer hair.

Of the four, Haru seemed to have changed the least. She had grown a few inches taller, and her hair might have grown with her, but she still resembled the young girl he had met all those years ago. Her body have curved out, yet her aura of elegance and grave seemed to trump all. Her dress was, for lack of a better world, princess like. Large and poofy, with a veil hanging on the back of her head. She embraced his arm, squeezing it against his body. Memories of her covered bosom pressing against his arm made his face turn red.

Their wedding was amazing, and their honeymoon was near perfect. The four had spent a wonderful week on a cruise liner, admiring the glistening ocean and wondrous sites aboard the massive boat. It was stupendous, and he cherished it as one of his most sacred memories.

Yet there was one thing he had failed to do for them. Simply put, the four had yet to have sex together. Yes, Akira had seen the other girls naked and they had seen him in the same way, but outright, physical sex was... It had no happen yet. It was not that Akira was shying away from his responsibility as a husband. Far from it, he had been spending over a year training for the moment.

He had fantasized about the moment many times late at night. He would take each girl, one after the other, without favorites and without weakness. He would not allow fatigue to ruin either of the girls' experience! He would not allow a lack of stamina to ruin their (and his) his first!

Akira looked at a mirror he had set up in the four's bedroom. His body still glistened with sweat as he flexed his muscles. He had grown up into quite the muscular figure. Not bulky, but certainly far more robust than his youth would imply. Despite the new bulk, he was far from slow. He threw a few punches at the air, grinning with pride as his hands shot through the air.

He was going to need strength, stamina, and speed to please his three wives.

 _Alright... I'm ready,_ he thought. He picked up a fallen towel and gently wiped it against his body as he reached towards a book on his desk. His eyes darted over pages as he made sure he had the proper techniques for the night. _Let's see here... Hm... Interesting position._

* * *

Haru Okumura-Kusuru, Makoto Niijima-Kusuru, and Futaba Sojiro-Kusuru had returned to their home late one Saturday night. The three girls had spent the morning together outside of their home, at their husband's request. The raven-haired man had refused a straight answer, only politely asking they enjoy themselves outside while he prepared a surprise for them.

Despite their curiosity and confusion, the three girls agreed and left him to his own devices. It was nice exploring the city of Tokyo on their own. It reminded the three of their adventures when they were young, and the dates they had gone together with their husband.

After several hours, each girl received a text message personally requesting their return.

"What do you think Akira wanted us outside for?" Haru wondered aloud as Makoto parked her car by their home.

"I'm sure we'll find out once we speak to him," reasoned Makoto.

"Ooh! Maybe he prepared dinner for us! Maybe a late night movie marathon?" Futaba guessed, grinning at the thought.

"Ooh, I wonder if he rented a horror film!" Haru didn't catch the shiver and quiet groan from Makoto, but Futaba did. She laughed at her sister-wife and gently elbowed the older girl as the three approached their front door.

Their home was, in many ways, a larger, more modern Leblanc. Despite their different jobs and lifestyles, the four were all in agreement of their home resembling the beloved cafe. The 'Okumura Cafe' made up the entire first floor, while their actual home was on the second and third floor. It was a large home, but they were a rather large family that, unbeknownst to the girls, would be growing even bigger soon.

"Akira? We're home!" Makoto declared, opening the door. "Huh?"

"Dinner is served, my loves." Akira stood before each of the girls with his same charismatic smile and warm radiance. He was dressed like a butler, wearing a black suit and an eager grin. A scarlet tie completed the image as he motioned his three loves into their home.

Akira led his wives to a table along the wall, where several plates laid for them. "I have prepared dinner for each of you. Please, come in and enjoy," he politely requested. The years between his youth and today had been kind to the man's culinary skills, and each girls sat down with wide eyes and dry lips as they gazed at the meals prepared for them.

Futaba was especially excited, clapping her hands as she licked her lips. "Yay! Food!"

"This is amazing, Akira-kun! Have you been working on this all day?" gasped Haru. Akira nodded with a smile as he poured each woman a glass of water and served it to them.

"T-this is very nice, Akira, but what's the occasion?" Makoto inquired, glancing between her husband and the personally made meals he had created for them.

"I want this to be a night you all remember," he answered. "I've come to a decision, and if you'll all agree, I wanted to do something... special tonight." He tried to hide his rosy cheeks, but found it impossible as his three wives stared at him, perplexed.

"Hm? Whut deciswon?" asked Futaba through a mouthful of food.

"Do... do you girls remember our honeymoon and all the things we did?" They nodded their heads. "Do you remember what we... didn't do?" Once again, the three seemed confused by his words. Akira's cheeks burned even hotter as he chewed his lips. He was nervous, obviously, who wouldn't be? Rather than tip toe around the subject, though, he decided to come right out. "Sex. I-I wanted to have sex with the three of you. Tonight."

Futaba choked on her food, nearly falling over in her seat as Akira ran to help her. Haru dropped her spoon on the ground and froze, her entire face turning as red as a rose. Makoto's face was no better as her mind tried to comprehend the words she had just heard. Even after saving Futaba from choking, the young woman's brain seemed to have shut down.

"G-girls?" Akira's eyes bounced between the three.

"Dibs." Futaba was the first to speak, and despite her scarlet cheeks, she slammed her hand on the table. "I call dibs first! Me! Me first!" She was panting as Haru and Makoto looked at one another in utter shock, their faces no less red.

"M-maybe we should talk this-"

Makoto was interrupted by Haru, who stood up from her chair, knocking it over. "L-let's go! We should all eat dinner so we can gather our strength! A-Akira, do you have food? I-I can prepare some vegetables to ensure you have the energy f-for tonight!"

"Good idea, Haru! W-we're going to need lots of energy!" agreed Futaba, grinning as her face continued to overheat. She then returned to eating her meal, her devouring carrying new purpose as Makoto and Akira stared at them with wide eyes.

"M-Makoto?"

The brunette looked at her husband, before quickly staring at her meal. "W-we'll talk more about it after dinner..."

* * *

The discussion was short. Akira was ready and completely willing to pleasure his wives. Futaba and Haru were both in agreement as well. Makoto, while shocked, knew this day would come sooner or later. She just didn't think it'd be tonight.

Either way, the four soon went to Akira's bedroom and began to disrobe. It wasn't the first time the group had seen one another naked, and they had done touched and played with one another before, but outright sex? That hadn't been on the table until tonight. Despite that, the four seemed resolved to see the night through.

Futaba Sakura laid on their bed with a rosy face, but sharp eyes. She pulled at her pants, tearing and kicking at them off as she flung them aside. Haru tilted her head to the side, barely dodging Futaba's bra flying off of the young girl. Neither she nor Makoto could stand to watch for very long, averting their eyes when Futaba's underwear fell to the ground.

Akira glanced at the two girls, and to Futaba's disappointment, approached them. "Are you two okay? If you're uncomfortable, I can-"

"I'm staying." Makoto was shocked by the resolve that reverberated from Haru's lips. The young woman sat beside Makoto on a large sofa, perfect seats to watch Futaba and Akira's first time. "We're your wives too! It's our duty to sit here and watch you and Futaba before our own turn!" Haru declared. Makoto would have felt inspired if not for the fact that Haru was saying this while naked.

"Don't worry about us, Akira. We're comfortable here." Makoto did her best to sound sure of herself, despite the scarlet fires on her cheeks and neck. The entire image just made her more adorable in her husband and wife's eyes.

"No need to worry about me either. Y'know. Just naked... Waiting for you," Futaba huffed, pouting as Akira's cheeks turned crimson.

"Sorry, honey," he apologized. He turned to her and walked towards the large bed. He stared at Futaba and the orange-haired girl stared back at him, both of their faces shimmering with embarrassment. Akira stood over her, his shadow falling on the girl as she laid on their bed, naked and wanting.

"Q-quit staring..." Futaba tried to make it an order, but it stumbled out as a plea.

"It's okay." Akira could read her like a book. He always could. He saw the fear and doubt in her violet eyes as he climbed on top of her.

She had always feared being the least loved of the three girls. She knew she was the youngest and the least sexually matured. In her youth, she eagerly awaited the days her breasts rivaled Haru's, but now they were barely half the size of Makoto's. Her body had never curved and dipped like theirs had. She was far from a child, but hardly a curvaceous model. Futaba's breasts were small, and her ass was almost flat in comparison. Even her height had only changed so much.

Not to mention the personalities flaws she perceived in herself. Makoto and Haru were women of age and taste. They were mature and sophisticated when the situation called for it. Futaba? Futaba still crouched on her seat rather that sitting on it like a normal person. She wasn't like them, and Akira knew that her mind was plagued by fear everyday.

 _I'm not like them... I'm just a child,_ she thought to herself. Her eyes turned away from his and she lifted her arms to cover her perky breasts. She shifted her legs to hide her virgin pussy, only for Akira to rest his elbows beside her head.

"I love you." His voice was like a song that played in her school, bouncing against the inside of her skull and battering her mind's doubts. "You are one of the most beautiful, most intelligent, most spirited women I have ever met. You are so full of love and courage, that my heart swoons for you every minute of ever day." His lips gently pressed against her ear as his hot breath tickled her skin. "I love you. Let me show you how much, and if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so. Understand?"

"M-mhhm..." Futaba could feel her heart pounding inside of her ribs as their naked bodies pressed against one another. Akira had always been gentle with her, so soft, yet she she looked at his body she was reminded of just how hard a man like him was.

His body was brimming with power. He seemed almost godly from her angle, looking up at his striking looks. It was a good thing she was already laying down, because she could feel her legs tremble as they slowly pulled apart. She slowly pulled her hands from her breasts and stroked his handsome face. His facial hair tickled against her skin as she gazed upon him, lovingly.

"Please...?"

He leaned down and claimed her lips. A chaste kiss that left her hungry and wanting, before he began to slowly move down her body. He kissed the corner of her mouth, before pressing his lips against her cheek, then her neck, before he sucked on her neck. She gasped, closing her eyes as his lips took her to a river of ecstasy. She felt herself being carried away as his hands began to mold her body like clay. One hand stroked her hand, making her writhe and shiver as she felt his love and adoration through the tender touch. His other hand played with one of her breasts, pinching the nub of her nipple between two firm fingers.

She gasped, shaking in his touch, but beckoning him to go farther. Her arms stroked his chest, admiring every dip and curve of his chiseled body. With her eyes closed, her sense of touch felt stronger, and she could practically sculpt the image of his body with her bare hands. That was how much Akira infested her mind, that was what love did to her.

He continued to move down, kissing at her breasts now. She bit her lip to contain a moan, shivering under his lips as his hands moved to gently caress her hips. His fingers drew swirls and hearts on her waist as he massaged her sides. Futaba was melting. She was melting against his hot touch and she loved it. She moaned out his name as his mouth captured a breast and he gently suckled on it. Her hand fell upon his head, gently playing with his hair as she begged for him to keep going.

Her eyes widened, cracking open as something large and hard gently brushed against her inner thigh. Her face turned redder as realization dawned her, before she grinned with pride in her eyes. She looked down at Akira to confirm it and he nodded her head as he rose up to kiss her. His cock dragged itself against her inner thigh, before gently tapping against her pussy.

 _I did that,_ she thought as her heart fluttered.

Makoto's throat was tight as she stared at the two. Her angle of them gave her only a fraction of the show, yet the sounds Futaba made were enough to make the older girl blush and shudder. The night only got stranger as she felt a hand gently stroke her thigh. She blinked, slowly glancing downward to find Haru caressing her inner thigh.

"H-Haru, what are you doing?!" squeaked Makoto, blushing profusely.

"I... I was just thinking how nice it'd be if we gave them a show while we waited, and... and I- I like you too, Mako-chan," the auburn-haired woman murmured. There was a fiery blush to her face as her naked leg bumped into Makoto's. The brunette tried not to glance down at her friends' large bosom as she struggled to answer.

The entire situation was insane, really, their lives were insane, Makoto reasoned. They had saved the world, they had fought a god, they had traveled into the depths of people's hearts... And then, after it all, she and two of her closest friends had fallen in love with the same man? Life had taken her down a unique path, indeed.

It wasn't that Makoto didn't find Haru physically attractive. Haru was easily the most gorgeous of the three girls, she thought. It was just... embarrassing.

"Makoto? Are you okay?"

The brunette darted her head forward, pecking her ruby-colored lips against Haru's. The kiss lasted for only a moment as she scooted closer to her. Their thighs were touching as Makoto stuttered.

"W-we can try. I-I do love you, Haru. You and Futaba and Akira are... are my family. I-I married all of you, after all." Haru was stunned by the chaste kiss, before she smiled at the adorable redness on Makoto's face. The auburn-haired giggled at her sister-wife, before kissing her cheek. They traded quick, butterfly kisses with one another before slowing down.

Akira lifted his head up from Futaba and glanced towards the sofa. His already rosy face turned crimson as he sat the two girls making out with one another. Haru was groping Makoto's supple breasts as Makoto squeezed at Haru's plump rear. Akira felt his mouth fall open, before a voice broke him from his stupor.

"H-hey! Pay attention!" growled Futaba. He turned his head back to her, and he couldn't help but smile at her adorable nature. She was pouting, cheeks puffed with indignation. Her violet eyes glared at him, silently reminding him of who he was supposed to be pleasing. He could see the faint shimmer of fear from her eyes, the quiet flood of doubt in her heart that told her lies like how she wasn't as beautiful as other girls.

He kissed her lips gently, whisking such thoughts away. "I'm sorry. Here, let me remind you how in love with you I am." He played her body like an instrument and Futaba cried out in pleasure as his fingers massaged and stroked her skin. It was like lightning bouncing from one nerve to another as his large cock rubbed against her pussy.

"S-so big," she moaned. Akira chuckled in response, kissing her neon-orange hairs as he lathered his cock.

"I appreciate the compliment. You look radiant as well," he complimented with a clever grin on his face. Somewhere in the back of Futaba's mind, she blushed anew like it was her wedding night once more. Even as Akira's tongue tasted her neck and his cock prepared to deflower her, he somehow still made the young girl blush.

He began to push into her, and she felt herself being spread open by his size. She trembled under him, but he did his best to make the process easier. His hand gently fell into her own and she squeezed it. He kissed her, letting her bite his lip. Both knew that it would only take a single word to make him stop. He was so kind... It was one of the things she loved most about him.

His One Punch Man-esque physique certainly didn't hurt though.

He was finally completely inside of her and her body felt... it felt like it was on fire. The sheer size of him reduced her brain to mush, and her body was trembling from the sensation of his cock inside of her. She clung to his hand tighter, kissed her harder, before she finally tried to move her hips back. Her pussy clung to his dick as it pulled away, only to push back against him, filling herself with him.

Akira smiled at his lover, gently stroking her head with his free hand, before lifting himself up... and taking her with him. Makoto and Haru paused their kissing session to watch as Akira stood on his own two feet, holding Futaba by her ass. Her legs were wrapped around him and they could see momentary fear as the young woman realized she wasn't touching the ground.

"Eep!"

"Don't worry. I've got you," Akira promised.

And his words were enough to erode her fear. Violet eyes stared into silver pools as she nodded her head. _He's never let me down. He's always kept me safe. He's always protected me..._ "I-I love you."

"I love you too, Futaba. Just relax, and let me make you happy..."

"You always-eep!" He was once again showing off his impressive strength as he lifted her up with his own two hands, and brought her back down onto his throbbing shaft. The sound of their bodies colliding against one another echoed through the room as he continued to make love to her. He was the perfect mix of gentle and fierce as he fucked her.

She leaned her head back, crying out in pleasure as her arms clung to his neck. He had one hand under her butt as the other slid up, stroking her back and letting her arms drop. She felt her mind being blown as his piston-like cock slammed into her. The young woman let out a cry of pleasure as her tongue hung over her lips. Her eyes rolled up and into her skull as she screamed in pleasure. Her arms laid limp at her sides as he continued to push himself in and out of her.

Haru and Makoto watched with a mix of awe and worry. Futaba seemed almost lifeless, yet at the same time, peaceful. It was as if she had entered a strange state of nirvana, or a trance. Her body released a loud moan every time Akira pushed his full length into her, but she did not speak, nor did she seem to even notice they were there. As the two watched, their legs closed tight and fires brimmed within the both of them. Their hearts drummed within their bodies as they watched with wide, hungry eyes.

Finally Futaba let out a scream and Akira cried out with her. The two came, and Futaba was the first of the three to be filled with her husband's seed. As if she was some holy treasure, Akira gently placed her back onto the bed. He stroked her hair and ensured she was alright, first and foremost.

"You okay?"

She was gasping and panting for air. Her eyes stared beyond her husband, towards the ceiling. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, pert breasts gently bouncing atop of them.

"F-Futaba?"

"That was... way better... than porn," she finally groaned. Her mouth slowly shaped into a toothy, if tired grin. She lifted her hand up to the other girls, but failed to have the strength to keep it up. "T-tag in..."

* * *

Makoto stared at her husband as he sat beside her with a scarlet face. Akira, usually known for his easygoing nature, seemed to have a bit more pink in the cheeks. Futaba was with Haru on the sofa, resting her head on the older girl's pillow-like breasts. The auburn-haired woman stroked the young girl's head, smiling as Makoto began to crawl towards Akira on the bed.

"I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable," he apologized.

Makoto couldn't help but wonder if he was teasing her, but she brushed the fear aside. "N-no. I'm okay. I just... H-how should I start? I don't... I don't know how-! I-I mean, obviously I know HOW. I just-" He kissed her lips, tasting the raspberry flavored gloss that accented her already gorgeous features, before pulling away. Her mind was put at ease with so simple an action...

"Just do what comes naturally. Do what makes you happy. We'll go from there, okay?"

"O-okay..."

She kissed him this time, and she felt the sparks that had always been there. His hands groped and played with her breasts as they sat beside one another. Her breasts were larger than Futaba's, and his thumbs gently stroked the pink circles that sat on the center of them. He chuckled at her quiet gasp, before Akira found himself trembling under her lips.

She kissed her neck, moving her hands to gently stroke his still firm cock. She found herself memorized by the size and shape of it, and her fingers gently drew a picture of it in her mind as her lips pressed against Akira's neck. She led the heavy, flesh rod to her pussy and prodded it against herself. She cried out in pleasure, digging her nails into Akira's penis as she moaned.

"Ah...!" Akira flinched at the pain, but he held it back. Her tongue began to lick at his neck, tasting his hot flesh. He was just the slightest bit sweaty from fucking Futaba, and she could taste the power he had used to fuck Futaba. It was intoxicating and it sparked on her tongue like electricity. Despite the salty taste, it was like sugar. Pure candy on her tongue as she tasted her lover.

Her arms moved from his cock and went to his back, gently stroking his skin as she kissed and licked at his neck. She could hear him moan and it made her tremble. It was gasoline on the fire of desire and it drove her mad. Her nails dug into his skin and slowly dragged themselves down, digging into his skin as she rubbed her pussy against his cock. Futaba's juices were still on it, making the shaft glisten...

Her breath was searing hot as she moaned against his neck. "I want you." Something shattered in Makoto. The stern commissioner felt a fire ignite within her soul. An inferno of passion and lust. Desire, in the truest sense of the word. "I want you." The words were hammers against the prudish, studious nature she had made for herself. "I want you, Akira!"

Futaba and Haru watched with wide eyes as Makoto bit Akira's neck, digging into him as she practically slammed herself down on his cock. She tasted the man as her claws dug into him, some part of her losing her mind to the mix of pain and pleasure as his massive dick tore apart her virginity. The more it hurt, the harder she clawed and bit at him. Akira stiffened from the pain as Futaba commented.

"Wow. Never knew Makoto was a biter."

Any hope Akira had of coming out of this without lasting marks faded as Makoto's nails continued to dig into his back. She only stopped to push him down. She pinned him under her, sitting on his body as she began to ride his cock with maddening desire and lust. Her hands clung to his body, feeling his sturdy, athletic frame as she bounced on him. Her well-sized breasts bounced against her chest, making a wet clapping noise as she cried out.

"Awww... Fuck!" she screamed.

"Mako-chan swore," Haru quietly gasped.

"Right there! Fuck me right there!" pleaded/demanded the Queen. Akira felt like his pelvis was going to snap as his cock was squeezed in his wife's warm, tight pussy. His hands dug into the blanket as he struggled to match his wife's spirited thrusting. She was going wild on him, and the sight of her was a sight to be behold... She was a Queen, a glorious, beautiful, mad Queen. "Oh, fuck! I love you, Akira! I love you!"

She grabbed her lover by the neck, eyes shimmering like rubies as she pulled him up and into a bruising kiss. She let out a muffled scream as she experienced her first orgasm, thanks to her husband. She had no plans on letting it be the only one.

She licked her lips, tasting his saliva on them. "Serve your Queen, Joker," she cooed, before she kissing him once more. She began to bounce on his cock once more, pressing her breasts against his pecs. Their sweaty bodies practically stuck together as she experienced another knee-shaking orgasm on him. Her tongue danced in his mouth, smacking and pinning his own tongue down as her arms coiled around his body. Her legs soon followed suit as Akria became her prisoner...

* * *

"I'm so sorry!"

"Wow... She left marks," Futaba commented, sitting behind Akira by the headboard.

"I'm so, so sorry!"

"S-should I get the first aid kit? How do you feel, Akira-kun?! Do you need me to call Takemi-san?!"

"Akira, I-I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry!" Makoto was utterly mortified as she sat to the left of Akira. Haru was on his other side, looking at the marks the brunette had left on him. There was crimson scratch marks on his back, several bite marks on his neck, and lips looked puffier due to her hammer-like kisses. "I'm so sorry!"

"Really, girls, I'm fine. And there's no need to apologize, Makoto. I hadn't realized you had a sadomasochist fetish. If you'd like, we can look into buying some toys for you later. Maybe see if Ann has a spare whip to offer you," he suggested. The brunette groaned, burying her face in her hands as he and Futaba laughed. "I'm just teasing you. Really, it's fine. Everyone has their fetishes. There's no shame in being aroused by something that's out of the societal norm."

"Yeah! I mean, I'm into tentacles," admitted Futaba.

"See? It's perfectly fine to want something different. You did nothing wrong," comforted Akira.

"That's right, Mako-chan! We still love you," agreed Haru, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Everything's alright."

"Thank you, but... It's just embarrassing," she sighed, lifting her head from her hands. "I just sort of lost myself..." She shook her head and tried to brush the blush away. "A-anyways, Haru, it's your turn. Um... H-have fun?" she stuttered. Just what was she supposed to say as she gave her husband to her sister-wife? Despite the hesitation, she smiled earnestly at her close friend.

"N-no... I think it's okay. I-I don't want to hurt Akira-kun, after all."

"Huh? But that's the whole point of tonight!" Futaba argued. "Err... Not to hurt, Akira. We're all supposed to... y'know. Do the dirty dancing with him."

"I-I'm okay," Haru muttered, standing up and walking away from her family.

"Haru...? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" asked Akira. He stood up and walked after her, easily standing in her way as her eyes burned holes in the ground.

"No! It isn't your fault, I just... I don't want to bother you with my..."

"With your what? Haru... You know you can talk to me." His voice echoed his sincerity and worry. His hands took her own and he kissed her knuckles as he silently pleaded for her to speak. She stepped forward, burying her face into his naked chest. Haru and Makoto watched with concerned eyes as their loved ones embraced one another.

"I...I've dreamed about this moment," she whimpered. "But I've also been so scared of ruining it." She was quivering in his arms, worrying him further.

"How could you possibly ruin it, my rose?" he whispered. He always called her by a cute pet name when she was scared or worried. He was relieved to find it seemed to calm her down, even slightly.

"I... I..." Haru pulled her head from his chest and she lifted herself up on her toes. She whispered to the raven-haired man, and his eyes widened. "It's sick... I'm sick. I-I don't deserve to be loved like the other girls. I'll just ruin the ni-"

"Haru." Akira's voice was firm, his usual warmth replaced with stone-like will. "Would this make you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Would it make you happy if I did what you asked? Don't say anything else, but yes or no," he calmly ordered. She didn't say anything at first, but finger moved under her chin and lifted her head up. She saw into the silver eyes of the man she loved. There was no anger. No hate. No judgement. Only compassion. Only the light that she had seen in him so many times before.

"I-it would, I mean... Yes."

"Then that's all I need to know." Without another word, he smacked his hand against her ass, making the young woman jump. Her breasts pushed against him once more as he spoke. "I'm going to make you scream, little slut." His voice was low, harsh, almost like he was hissing the words. Futaba and Makoto's eyes widened as Akira grabbed the auburn woman's arm and practically dragged her to the bed.

Makoto and Futaba jumped off the bed as Akira shoved Haru onto it. The two girls saw Haru's face burning red at their husband's actions, but there was more to her than just her scarlet cheeks. Haru looked stunned at their husband's words, before she slowly began to smile. There was a spark in her eyes that the girls had never seen before as she laid on the bed.

"S-so vulgar..." Her legs rubbed against one another as she took a deep breath.

"I'll show you vulgar, princess," Akira growled. "Touch yourself for me, slut. Prepare yourself for me."

Makoto's jaw felt like it had hit the ground as she watched Haru obey Akira's commands. The woman that had always seemed so innocent and naive began to touch herself as commanded. She was pressing a hand against her breast, kneading her own bosom as another hand stroked and rubbed against her slit.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," ordered their husband.

"I-I'm thinking about you..." Her fingers were working faster, spirited on by the uncharacteristically arrogant smirk on Akira's face.

"More, you bimbo. Tell me the details..."

"You're pinning me down and calling me names," she whimpered.

"Oh? Calling you a slut." She shivered. "Whore." She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. "Maybe even taunting you about how utterly weak you are." Akira was at her side on the bed, and his hand gently turned her face to meet his. His silver eyes shimmered, and she saw herself in them. She was so captivated by her husband, so enthralled by his voice and the sight of his gorgeous eyes. "You give yourself so easily to me, Noire..."

"P-please... I-it's not enough."

"Oh? I imagine it wouldn't be. Sluts like you are insatiable. Need a real man to put you in your place," he laughed. "How pathetic."

"Y-yes... I'm pathetic!"

"Yes, what?" His hand gently smacked her cheek as he sat beside her. She was stunned by the playful blow, giving him a chance to squeeze her large breast. She moaned in ecstasy once more.

"Yes, Master!"

Akira kissed his slave's lips and she threw her arms around him. The other girls watched as their tongues smacked against one another. Haru had never seemed so wild and savage. It was as if all that mattered to her was the pleasure their husband gave them. Haru pulled from the kiss and licked at the trail of saliva that fell between them. Her own saliva fell onto her large breasts as she moaned.

"Fuck me! I want your babies, Master! I want you to hold me down and fuck me and make your dirty, little housewife! I want your sperm!" The woman's legs coiled around her husband's and she stared him straight in the eyes as she spoke from the heart. "I want you make me your bitch..."

"Wow... A little over the top, don't you think, Haru?" Futaba joked, but it was clear from her warm cheeks that something was resonating from her.

Makoto stared at the couple as Akira began to get on top of Haru. She watched with panting, bated breaths as he pushed his cock into her. It shimmered from both her, Futaba's, and his own juices. Without truly realizing it, Makoto began to slowly walk towards the two. Haru hadn't even experienced Akira's cock before Makoto approached them. Without a word, the brunette lifted herself over her friend and joined the three. Makoto's wet pussy hovered over the auburn-haired woman's face.

"Lick me."

Haru was shocked by the authoritative command, while Akira was amused. The girl below them couldn't see, but Makoto actually looked terrified. She was hesitant, trying to once again be the Queen she had been before. Akira gently stroked her cheek, silently assuring her that everything was okay. Makoto's hand touched his and she thanked him with a warm smile, before gasping.

Haru was licking her pussy, uncaring that she was tasting a mix of Makoto and Akira's cum. Perhaps a part of her even enjoyed the salty taste of their juices. Her moaning only seemed to grow louder, and the vibrations of her voice against her pussy made Makoto cry out in pleasure. She fell forward from the feeling of Haru's tongue on her slit, resting her head on Akira's chest as she gasped and moaned. Futaba watched from the sidelines with wide eyes and scarlet cheeks, before frowning.

"H-hey! What about me!?" she pouted. She ran towards the bed, only to come to a stop as she struggled to find a way into the threesome. She let out a huff of frustration, only to smile as Akira held a hand out to her. He smiled at her, and she knew his eyes were telling her 'I'd never forget you. I love you.' Her heart skipped a beat as she took his hand and climbed onto the bed.

The same arm released her fingers and wrapped around her waist. With incredible strength, he lifted Futaba up and kissed her lips. Her arms wrapped around his head, stroking his shadow-colored locks as their tongues danced against one another. She let out a mental cheer as he held her like a princess, and he was her knight in shining armor. The sound of Makoto and Haru's moaning became a symphony of triumph for her as she melted away in her lover's arms.

The rest of the world faded away for the four as they made love. Akira and Futaba's kiss sent chills down their spines and electricity through their brains. The orange-haired girl was reminded of how lucky she was to have someone in her life like him. He was protective of her, cradling her, and with him, she felt like she could do anything. He was a health potion that had no end, a chest code for infinite lives, a hack that let her be anything, do anything. He really was her key item...

Haru, despite her vulgar placement, felt happy. Her husband's cock pushed in and out of her as her walls naturally clung to his girth. Makoto was above her, pressing her wet womanhood against Haru's nose and lips. She didn't feel afraid, nor did she worry about being judged. She felt at peace, honestly. She felt surrounded by love, bathed in it, and that sent her heart a flutter and her nerves in a constant state of pleasure and ecstasy. She wanted this moment to last forever as she gave herself to her lovers, promising herself to them once more.

Makoto's brain felt like it had melted inside of her skull, and her whole body became an inferno of desire. Haru's affectionate licks and kiss against her pussy pushed her over the edge, making her cum all over the girl's face. Akira's arm wrapped around the brunette's body, gently stroking her hair. Makoto lifted her tired arms around him and kissed his firm chest, smiling as she rode the waves of pleasure to the sound of her husband's heartbeat.

The four eventually separated after Akira filled Haru's pussy with his seed. They fell onto the bed in a heap of fatigue and sweaty limbs, smiling and laughing weakly. Akira especially seemed to find the moment rather humorous. While usually humble, he couldn't help but feel pride over his actions.

 _I did it,_ he thought to himself. Akira knew that to love three different girls was to treat them all equally. That's what they were in his heart. The three things he couldn't leave without. They were his pillars, his foundation, and losing any of them felt like it would mean losing himself. He closed his eyes as a smile grew on his lips. _I love you, girls. You're everything to me._ He hoped they felt that as they laid together in bed.

"Akira..." He opened his eyes to find all three girls staring down at him. Immediately, he felt like a gazelle being stared by three lioness. Their gaze seemed different, as if little hearts were dancing in each of their eyes. Haru licked her lips as she bent down to kiss her husband's lips, hungrily tasting him. Makoto moved to his chest, gently kissing his heart through the skin, muscle, and bone. Futaba wrapped her arms around one of his as she licked and tasted his neck.

"The night isn't over yet."

"P-please, use me more, Master."

"Let's make a new Promise List... I promise to try every sexual position possible with you!"

Akira felt his heart, and something else entirely, stiffen. _Uh oh._

* * *

"Dude? You okay? You look like hell, man."

Akira jumped up slightly, waking up from his half-sleep that he had fallen into. He looked up from the table at his close friend, Ryuji Sakamoto. "Just tired. Sorry." He lifted his hand to pick up his drink, only to wince in pain. "And sore. Very, very sore." _Working the coffee shop is going to be hell today,_ he whimpered in his mind.

"Oh yeah, I thought I saw Haru looking pretty sore too. You guys all work out together or something?"

"Y-yeah. Me, Makoto, Futaba, and her..."

"Futaba even? Man, can I get in on this? We can all work out together."

Akira winced again, and he quickly shook his head. "N-no. I don't think that's a good idea. Just... just forget what I said, Ryuji..."

"Huh?"

"I'm off to work!" An oddly cheery Makoto walked by the two men as she waved goodbye to Haru, who was making the morning coffee, and Futaba, who typed away at her laptop.

"See ya, Makoto," Ryuji nodded, waving her off.

The brunette stopped by her husband and a spark in her eyes that Ryuji had never seen before flashed within them. She kissed her husband's cheek and smiled at him. He returned the smile, before she whispered something in his ear. His cheeks burned as she smiled and walked away.

 _Uh... Is she swaying her hips?_ thought the blond as he watched her go.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have to run into the office today to check on something." Haru gasped. She quickly undid her apron and ran towards the exit. She came to a skidding stop though, and quickly moved back to kiss her husband's cheek. They smiled at one another, which was normal, but once again Ryuji saw something off about them. She whispered something in his ear that made Akira blush.

Ryuji swore she said something about a 'hamster.' Were they getting a pet or something?

Haru kissed her husband, leaving a mark on his cheek as she quickly made for the exit. "I'm sorry, can you watch the cafe for me while I'm out? I'll get a ride with Makoto!" And just like that, she was out the door.

"Welp! I'm going upstairs to play games!" declared Futaba as she stretched her arms upwards. "Come see me when you want a break, Akira," she offered. She hopped off of her seat and walked by her husband again, and this Ryuji knew he saw something weird going on.

She kissed the same cheek the other girls did, and whispered in his ear. This time, and Ryuji swore he saw it to this day, he saw Futaba lick Akira's ear as she walked upstairs with a similar sway in her step. The two friends sat in utter silence as Ryuji quietly pieced the puzzle in his head. Akira sipped at his drink, before jumping in his seat once again as his friend cried out.

"Dude! N-no way!" He glared at Akira with a mix of disbelief and jealousy, and the raven-haired man knew his friend had figured it out. "You have got to be effin' me!"

"Well..." Akira finished his drink and offered a small smirk. An iota of arrogance found its way to his lips as he replied, "I'm not effing you."

Sometime later, Akira's three wives soon became pregnant.

But that, is a story for another day.

 **END**

All characters featured here are in their mid to late twenties. No child porn here, folks.

This might be the longest one shot I've ever written. And it's porn. Not even good porn, I'd argue, but I'm still trying to write it somewhat decently. Never know what's too far and what's too much...

Anyways, here is the eventual end of Just a Dork. Obviously I'm still writing stuff, and there will be more to their story, but this is as far into their future as I've written.

Writing a polyamory story is hard, but I like the challenge. I poke at the fantasy a bit, but I also want to reconstruct it. I want people to not just see Akira as some wish-fulfillment character, but as a man who deserves the life he has, who earned it. Not to say Haru and the others are trophies, but I want people to be happy and feel like all the happiness they have is deserved.

Someone once told me that their complaints against harem stories was a moot point in Just a Dork, because Akira was so kind and they knew he would treat them all equally. That made me feel very happy.

Anyways, this story is over. Have a good day, folks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter a bit. Tell me your thoughts in a review. Take care.

By the way, if there are some weird errors or things that don't add up, my computer's been freezing up today for some reason. I kept losing stuff while writing this. So that's my excuse. Point out to me if there are problems, and I'll see if I can fix them.


	2. Makoto's First Blowjob

**Makoto's First Blowjob**

Akira stared at his wife, Makoto, a mixture of disbelief, curiosity, and amusement dancing in his eyes. A single, black brow rose up on his forehead as he asked her to clarify herself. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" And yet, the smile on his face told her he knew perfectly well what she had asked.

"I-I…" Makoto swallowed down her pride, taking a deep breath as her cheeks burned a bright red. "I wanted to try g-giving you a blowjob," she muttered, ruby eyes glaring a hole into the ground.

"That's what I thought you said." Akira glanced at the closed door of their coffee shop, before turning his eyes back to Makoto. The brunette was squirming where she stood, clearly uncomfortable with the feelings bubbling inside of her.

She had been liked this since Akira had made love to her, Haru, and Futaba. It was like someone had lit a fire in her heart, or opened the doors to a whole new world for her. A world of sex, debauchery, and fetishes.

Akira still had some marks on his back and arms from last time Makoto had rode his cock. The woman was an amazing lover, but she was also a harsh one, biting and clawing at her prey, like some kind of sexy beast.

It was more than a little arousing, Akira admitted.

"I'll go turn the sign to closed. Meet you in the bedroom?" He smiled at her, teeth bared as he noticed the little spark in Makoto's eyes. She nodded her head, walking upstairs as he smirked.

* * *

The two sat in their bedroom, on the enormous bed that housed the four. Akira was unbuttoning his pants, pulling off his shirt as Makoto stared at him. He tossed his top aside, and his scarlet-eyed wife felt faint just staring at his body.

He was a devilishly handsome man for someone so kind, or perhaps that was a reflection of his personality. He was charming; the perfect amounts of kindness and mischievousness that made him so desirable. He glanced at her, his silver eyes combing over her body.

Much like how cock had awakened something in her, and her fellow wives, their touch had unearthed something in him. He was still the gentleman he had always been, still compassionate, and fair, but there was something else to him.

A hunger for them, like how they hungered for him, but also a power. A shift in the state of mind. It was hard to explain, but easy to see. Makoto could see it in his silver eyes, a gleam that reminded Makoto of her place, of who she was meant for.

She glanced at the ring on her finger, and a smile grew on her crimson face. She was Akira's lover, and that brought a strange comfort to her racing heart.

"S-should I disrobe too?" she asked, avoiding his brilliant eyes.

"Only if you want. You don't need to be naked," he replied. He sat on the edge of the bed, and he opened up his legs as he began to peel his pants off. Makoto watched as he dropped them on the ground, and her eyes fell on his hard, quivering cock, barely contained under his underwear.

Makoto gulped, staring at the mound under his boxers with heavy breaths. She had been thinking about that 'appendage' since yesterday. Seeing it again just rekindled the fire inside her body as she knocked her knees together.

Akira smiled at her, playing innocent as he slowly pulled down his boxers, allowing his cock to be freed. It bounced to life, swinging back and forth, as if waving a greeting as Makoto. The older woman held out a feminine hand, each long, tender finger slowly touching the throbbing cock.

"I-it's already so big," she whispered. Her fingers pressed against the cock, before holding onto it tighter, squeezing it gently with all fingers. "And so soft…"

"Not the word most guys like to hear, but I understand," joked Akira.

His attempt at humor fell flat for Makoto as she began to move her hand up and down Akira's cock, slowly raising the foreskin up to cover the head, before pulling it down to the base so she could see the head of Akira's cock.

The head was glistening, and Makoto's eyes widened in awe at the sight of it. She found herself licking her lips, making them shine like the head of his cock as the strange, alien flame flickered inside of her. She felt hot, burning, as she pressed her thighs together. Her other hand stroked her leg, as if trying to slither in between her large thighs.

The raven-haired man suddenly grunted in pain, cringing as Makoto gasped, and pulled her hand away from him. "Sorry," the young man apologized. "You pulled too far back, I think. Stung a little."

"I am so sorry," she apologized, but he smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Go ahead. Go at your own pace. I'm not going anywhere," he chuckled.

Makoto nodded, before slowly moving down to the ground, sitting on her knees as she stared at Akira's cock. Her mouth felt wet, and her tongue felt fat as she gazed at the long shaft. She lifted her hands up slowly, placing one on the head, rubbing her palm against it, as her other hand firmly held the base of it.

"I knew I should have studied," she muttered to herself, ignorant of Akira's amused grin.

The dick felt… nice in her hands, she realized. There was a tenderness to it, yet it felt incredibly strong. Makoto's hands gently pulled down Akira's cock, before releasing it and watching it bounce up and down. She could still remember how it felt inside of her, how it unlocked some wild, hungry part of her. Insatiable…

Her breath was labored and heavy as she began to pant, breathing hot air on the cock. Her fingers squeezed it tighter, slowly rising up and down as her heart pounded. "I want it." It was more a realization than an announcement. "I need it."

"It's yours," he replied, silver eyes gleaming as Makoto allowed instinct and desire to take control of her.

Makoto lifted her hand off of the top of his dick, and she opened her mouth, stretching it wide open as she took in the cock. She sucked on the tip of it, enamored with the slight, salty taste to it. She let out a muffled moan of enjoyment as she closed her eyes, gently sucking on the head of the cock.

The brunette had never tasted anything like it. It wasn't even just taste, it was texture. It felt strong. Warm in her mouth. Firm. She stretched out her tongue to get a better taste, and electricity coursed through her. Her body shuddered as Akira leaned forward, and his massive cock pushed down her mouth, rubbing against the top and bottom of her mouth at once.

Makoto's hands fell on Akira's inner thighs and she pushed back, gasping for air as her eyes opened to stare at the saliva covered tip. She was shaking, staring at the glistening jewel as Akira apologized.

"S-sorry. Got excited," he apologized, and Makoto could see how red his face was. Seeing him so flustered and overwhelmed was the final spark that lit up her insides. Her lust was an inferon as she wanted nothing more than to see Akira cum, feel him cum, taste his cum… She licked her lips, savoring the taste as she smiled. "Makoto?"

"Your queen is hungry, Akira. Satiate her," she hissed, using her hands to slowly unbutton her top as she leaned down to take his cock in her mouth again. This time she stuck out her tongue, and gently rested the cock onto it. She began to push herself down on his cock, only able to reach halfway as her pussy gushed with ecstasy.

Her breasts were free now, and she practically pulled her bra down, letting the modest rack bounce for Akira. Her breasts weren't as big as Haru's, but they were still a sizable pair, and still enough to catch Akira's lustful eye. He stared at them, watching them bounce as her tongue licked the underside of his cock.

She let out a moan of pleasure of pleasure, the vibrations earning a similar reaction from Akira as he gasped and panted. Despite their positions, Makoto felt like she was in control. She savored the delicious taste of Akira's cock as she pushed her head forward, slowly pulling back as she sucked on the kiss. She popped off of his cock, pecking it with her ruby lips as she smiled.

"Hold my head. Show no restraint. Fuck." She squeezed the base of his cock with one hand. "My." Her other hand went to her pussy lips, slipping under her pants and panties to reach the drench slit. "Face."

Akira obeyed, and his fingers dug into her hair, gripping it tightly as he brought Makoto down onto his cock. He practically impaled her head as his long, hard cock pushed down her throat, and Makoto's nose was pressed into the pubic hair, taking in nothing but his scent. The brutal, and pure depravity of the act brought Makoto to orgasm, crying out in pleasure as Akira's cock choked her.

He then pushed her back, before bringing her down again. Like a piston, slowly building up speed, Akira began to fuck his Queen's face. Showing no restraint as slobber began to drip onto the ground from Makoto's noisy, suckling mouth.

"I'm cumming, my Queen," he growled, the only warning Makoto got as he pulled her head down on his cock.

She was given a direct delivery of his cum, letting it fill her mouth and coat her tongue. Akira was a merciful man, though, and he pulled his cock out of her mouth before he was done. Instead he allowed his cum to fall onto her face, coating her in his viscous, white seed.

Makoto gasped for air, trying to breathe through her nose as her mouth hung open, semen coating the inside of her mouth, and dripping from her plump lips. It even covered one of her eye, sealing it shut. All she could smell, all she could breathe, was the heavy, savory odor of her husband's cum.

"Here." Akira reached into his pocket and held out a tissue to his wife, smiling as she took it to wipe her eye. She didn't take it. Instead she tilted her head back and swallowed the cum, gasping for air as the white delicacy coated her throat. Her hands reached for the cum covering her face, pushing the white liquid into her hungry mouth. She wiped herself clean, with ease as Akira's heart pounded at the sight.

"W-wow." Akira stared at Makoto as she licked her lips clean, staring back at him.

"That was… that was amazing," she panted, staring at Akira's handsome face. "I-I think I want more…"

"No fair!" A shrill, infuriated voice screamed at the two. Makoto's eyes widened as she turned to find Futaba and Haru standing in the doorway. The shorter of the two girls glared at Makoto and Akira, face scarlet and warm. "Who said you guys could play w-without us?"

Futaba dashed forward, falling by Makoto's side and glaring at Akira's still hard dick. "I-I wanted to play too! You guys couldn't wait for us?!"

Haru followed her smaller sister-wife, a similar blush on her own face. "Um, Futaba-chan, maybe we should leave these two be?" Despite her pink cheeks, she was remarkably calm.

"I'm sorry, Futaba," Akira apologized, talking as if his cock wasn't just… out. Makoto glanced between him, Haru, and Futaba, wondering if she was the sanest of the four. "But Makoto and I were just experimenting. You know, seeing what we liked. I promise, next time we'll all experiment. Together." He added the last word with a glance to Haru, who gasped quietly, cheeks burning brighter.

"Okay," the orange-haired girl muttered, before smiling. "I'm not really mad. Just jealous, I guess." She glanced at Makoto, and a toothy smirk formed under her nose. Makoto opened her mouth to ask what she was thinking, only to gasp as Futaba's lips suddenly fell on her own.

The kiss was not subtle, or even gentle. It was a hard push, eager and hungry. Futaba's tongue quickly darted into the brunette's mouth, swirling along the walls of Makoto's mouth. Without another word, Futaba pulled back, popping her lips off of hers as the younger woman beamed. A thin, glistening line of saliva linked the two women as Futaba's face turned a bright, radiant shade of red.

"Tasty," she grinned, before standing up. "Akira, come help with the groceries!" She grabbed her husband's arm and pulled on him, yanking him off of the bed and towards the bedroom door.

"Futaba! Wait! I don't have any pants on!"

Makoto watched Futaba drag Akira out of the room, leaving the two eldest of the group in a awkward silence. Haru held her hand out to her sister-wife, and Makoto took it. She stood up beside Haru with a fading blush still lingering on her cheeks.

"We have a strange, strange family," she chuckled, only to suddenly feel Haru's lips crash against her. Makoto squeaked in surprise, shocked at how… nice the kiss was. It wasn't like Futaba's, instead it was gentler. Slower.

At first it was simply Haru's lips against her own, but Makoto's lips were slowly pulled apart by the auburn-haired beauty's tongue. Haru's tongue softly teased the brunette's, rubbing against it, before retreating away. Haru's delicate, feminine fingers played with Makoto's hair as her other hand gently traced circles along her back.

Haru pulled back with a wink, smiling at the stunned woman. "Mmhhm," she sang, leaving the other woman where she stood. Haru walked out of the room, and Makoto could hear her helping Akira and Futaba with the groceries.

Makoto blinked once, twice, before taking a deep breath. _Maybe we can schedule experimenting together next time…_ She smiled as she fixed her top, pushing the buttons back into place. _Things always seem to be better when we're together…_

 **END**

Hey! This is a series now! Decided to try and shake the rust off with something I've been wanting to write for a while! Hope you enjoyed it, dear reader!

Oh, and I have some big, big news! I have a now! Check out my profile to find out how you can help support me, and don't worry. I'm planning on nothing major changing for how I write, and when I post and update stuff.

Nothing's being paywalled. I just wanted to create a to try and get some help and support for my writing. If you can spare the money, please do so, if not, that's fine too! I love you no matter what.

Leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter! Have a great day, folks!


	3. Perfect Vacation

**Perfect Vacation**

Makoto smiled as she parked the rental car in front of the large house. This was going to be their home for the next two weeks, and she had to admit, it was beautifully made and located.

The beachhouse had stainless, white walls that reflected the summer sun, and the sound of crashing waves could be heard in the distance. Trees and sand surrounded the house, making it really feel like it was part of the beach.

"Whoa… Haru, you bought this for us?!" Futaba bounced in her seat, eyes wide with amazement.

"Of course! Well, technically it was bought for me by the board, but they told me it was open to all of-" Haru was silenced as Futaba threw her arms around the older woman and kissed her on the lips. The auburn-haired woman's eyes widened, before she closed them and began to kiss back, gently rubbing her hands along Futaba's back.

Makoto felt herself blushing at the sight and sounds coming from behind her. The tiny moans and gasps left her feeling warm as she sat in the driver's seat. She wanted to tell the two to stop, but at the same time...

Akira sat beside Makoto, and he turned his head to look at Haru and Futaba. Unlike Makoto, his face had barely a tint of pink. How he remained so calm was a wonder to the older girl. She hoped he would break the two up, and end poor Makoto's torment, but instead he just grinned.

He enjoyed the show of his two wives kissing, before turning his head to look at his third lover. Akira must have seen her scarlet cheeks, because he chuckled at her, before speaking.

"You okay, hon?" he asked, a knowing and teasing smile on his face.

"Y-yes. I'm fine."

Futaba finally released Haru, their lips separating with a pop. The orange-haired woman was blushing intensely, yet also grinning proudly. She opened the door and took her first step on the ground since the drive began, smiling as her sandals stepped on hard asphalt.

"I can't believe we're living here for the next two weeks," the young woman exclaimed.

Haru sat in the car still, her blush spreading from her neck all the way to her forehead. It only seemed to get worse as she began to pat her breasts. Akira noticed and gave Haru a concerned look as she muttered under her breath. Her words brought an amused chuckle from her husband, and more blushing from her wife.

"S-she undid my bra while we were kissing."

As Haru reached under her top to fix her bra, Akira stepped out and helped Makoto with the group's luggage. He called out to Futaba, motioning for her to help, and she soon joined in, followed by a blushing Haru. The four made their way inside the beautiful house, marveling at its craftsmanship.

The two story house was a crisp white, standing out in the beach like marble orb in a field of sand. The door was painted a bright blue, while the windows gleamed as if recently clean. The house felt very modern, yet with a quaintness to it that made each of them feel at home.

They walked inside, and found the house to be spacious, and already furnished with all that they'd need. The living room was by the entrance, and there were stairs leading to the group's massive bed on the second floor. A kitchen was just across the floor, with another hall leading to the bathroom.

All in all, it was a beautiful house.

"This vacation is going to be great!" Futaba beamed. "Ooh, Haru, did you get what I asked?"

"The TV meets all of the standards you asked for, Futaba, I promise."

"Yes!" Futaba pumped a fist to the air, grinning. "Yes, yes, yes!" She hugged Haru, attacking her face with kisses, peppering them on the older woman's cheeks and neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best! I love you!"

Haru giggled under the attack, before the two were pulled apart by Makoto. "Alright, Futaba, that's enough."

"Awww, it's okay, Makoto. I love you too!" And before Makoto could do anything, Futaba's lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was soft, like a pillow, yet hot like the summer sun. It made Makoto melt, and she truly understood Haru's pain at that moment. Futaba was incredibly cute, and age had only turned the the adorable girl into a beautiful woman. Makoto found herself melting against her lips, before jumping as Futaba's hands smacked her wife's ass.

"Ah! F-Futaba!" Makoto was blushing even worse now, and she pulled Futaba's hands off of her and gently pushed the girl back.

Futaba gave a good nature chuckle. It was hard to believe this was the same girl who used to be scared at having a simple conversation. Time, and more importantly, love, had helped Futaba step out of her chrysalis and turned her into the confident, if perverted, genius she was now.

Makoto just wished Futaba wasn't so obsessed with her butt...

"Someone's excited," Akira commented, before leaning down to peck Futaba's cheek, calming her down.

"I'm just happy to be here." Futaba wrapped her arms around Akira's head and pulled him down to kiss, something he was all for. He wrapped his arms around her, dipping her down slightly as he stroked her body and hair.

As the two kissed, Makoto jumped as another hand squeezed her ass. She turned to find Haru behind her, but with a strange look in her eyes. Haru had a glimmer in her almond eyes, sparking like mischief. Haru leaned forward to peck Makoto's cheek, before she whispered into her ear.

"We should get everything ready for our surprise," the auburn-haired woman moaned, before letting her tongue caress Makoto's ears. The wet sensation made Makoto shiver, and her heart raced as Haru's fingers slipped under her pants to rub directly against the brunette's butt.

"R-right." Haru slipped her hand out of the other woman's pants, and Makoto looked at Akira. She spoke up, calling for him and making him end the kiss with Futaba. "We should get to work. Akira, do you mind working on dinner while we work on getting everything unpacked?"

Akira had no idea what any of them were planning.

Her red eyes glanced towards Haru and Futaba, and each of the ladies nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Sure. Call me if you need any help, loves," Akira smiled, nodding at his girls. Without another word, he walked to the kitchen looking for what he'd need for dinner tonight. Thankfully Okumura Foods had already stocked the fridge, giving him plenty of ingredients.

The trio of women walked upstairs with most of their bags, and as soon as they were out of his earshot, they began to whisper to one another.

"Is the plan still in effect?" Makoto whispered. The other two girls nodded, before Futaba glanced behind them.

"Do you think he's onto us?" she wondered.

"No, I think we're clear," the older woman replied, before Haru motioned them to the bedroom with a silent gesture.

They kept moving, working as one. A few weeks ago, their loving husband surprised them all with a wonderful, amazing night of mindblowing sex. Passion unimagined as he fucked them all one by one.

Tonight, they would be surprising him.

* * *

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Akira shouted, turning the stove off. He heard a single set of footsteps, and turned his head to find Makoto coming down the stairs.

"A-actually Akira, we needed some help upstairs. Do you mind coming up to help us?"

"Sure." The dark-haired man nodded his head and quickly washed, and dried his hands. He walked towards the stairs, silently going up them as Makoto watched him. As soon as he was gone, she turned off the stove and began to put the finish food away.

Her every movement was careful, and slow. Her heart was pounding in her chest, almost deafening her as she put everything away. Once everything was stored safely in the fridge, she followed Akira up the stairs, fingers anxious pulling at her clothes.

"Hey, you girls o-?" Akira's eyes widened and he was left silent. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Futaba and Haru smiling at him, illuminated by the setting sun behind them.

Futaba was wearing nothing but a white crop hanging loosely on her body and her dark shorts, but those shorts must have been old pair because they seemed too small for her curvaceous hips. The button and zipper were left undone, just to give her some slack, but it also exposed her pink, frilly panties. Her long hair fell down her body and partly obscured her eyes as she stared at him, embarrassment and determination shining in her eyes.

Akira's eyes traveled up her body, taking in her gorgeous appearance. He stopped at her head, and he admired those beautiful, violet eyes. Then he noticed something else. Something dark around Futaba's neck. As if to help him, Futaba leaned her head back, letting him see the the fabric wrapped around her neck and the leash in her hand.

 _A collar?_

Then Akira's eyes caught Haru, standing behind the younger woman, and his legs buckled out of sheer desire. Haru was dressed in dark leather, a crimson corset wrapped tightly around her body and pushing her large breasts together into a canyon of cleavage. A pattern of string was tied just under her cleavage, keeping her corset tight against her skin. She wore black, lacy panties to go with the top, as well as long, black boots that reached almost to her knees. Haru had a riding crop in her hands, as she smiled at her husband with hungry eyes.

"Surprise!" Haru beamed.

"S-surprise," Futaba repeated.

"I take it you girls have been planning this?" Akira inquired, his eyes bouncing between the two. His face felt warm, and his dick stirred between his legs.

"C-correct."

The young man turned his body around, tearing his gaze from the two beautiful women to find a third behind him. Makoto couldn't meet his stare, yet she did nothing to cover her body up. She was wearing a beautiful white outfit, so unlike her.

She looked like an angel. Both metaphorically and literally. She had a white, frilly skirt around her thighs, and he could see through it to find matching panties covering her womanhood. An equally white top clung to her skin, accenting her hourglass figure, and while her breasts weren't as big as Haru's, the fabric did lift her breasts up so he could easily admire their perky shape and supple size.

"Surprise," Makoto mumbled, cheeks burning. She walked past him, standing by Haru and Futaba. The three beauties stood before their husband, each glowing with perfection.

Akira wasn't sure where to look. He wished he had a third eye so he could stare at each girl individually, but alas. Instead his silver eyes merely bounced from one woman to the other. His neck felt hot, and his throat turned dry.

It was obvious what was about to happen. He took a slow breath in through his teeth, before he dived into the ocean of sin before him.

Then he spoke. "Well, let's start then." A grin formed on his face as he walked forward, pulling at his shirt. The white fabric fell to the ground, and now it was their turn to stare in awe.

Akira was a fit man, and he was in his prime. His chest was sleek, like a sharpened blade, yet it was clear he had muscles. They were subtle, yet defined, just enough to enhance his ruggish looks. He pulled down his pants and boxers together, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them without missing a beat. Each of the girls' felt their hearts skip a beat as they saw his penis swaying between his legs, already growing and hardening for them. Akira stopped in front of the three girls, smiling at them with bright, silver eyes.

"Who wants to go first?"

Haru raised her hand, but rather then volunteer, her crop came down on Futaba's ass, smacking the girl's behind. The smaller girl's eyes widened and she jumped, less out of pain and more out of surprise. Futaba rubbed her butt as she turned her head to glare at her sister-wife.

"You could have just asked!"

"Quiet, slave! Don't look at me, look at your Master! You have a purpose to fulfill!" Haru shouted, waving the crop at Futaba's face, making her back away in fright. "If I hear any complaints from him, it's twenty lashes on each cheek, do I make myself clear?!"

Everyone in the room stared at Haru, shock in the their eyes as the auburn-haired woman giggled nervously. She quietly played with the end of the crop as she blushed.

"S-sorry. Just trying to stay in character. Was it too much?"

"No, that was great," Akira grinned.

"It was scary-hot," Futaba agreed, nodding her head.

"Um… I can certainly… feel your passion for the role," Makoto added with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried. You know, usually I like to play bottom, but I'm actually have a lot of fun being a top!" the hazel-eyed woman grinned. "Ahem. What are you doing, Futaba? Akira is standing right there, and I don't see you slobbering on his dick! Clearly, you need to be punished!"

"Wait, what?!"

While Makoto quietly contemplated how different the four were from a normal family, Haru reached into one of the nearby bags and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She hooked one ring around her finger and spun it in the air as she walked towards Futaba, smirking at her prey.

"I knew I shouldn't have mentioned my bondage kink."

"Makoto, cuff her for me." Futaba's eyes widened as Haru tossed the cuffs towards the brunette.

"Wait, what are you-?"

Haru didn't say anything. She just grabbed the back of Futaba's head, fingers digging into her hair. Haru kissed Futaba, slamming their lips together. Their lips were mashed together, and then Haru forced Futaba's mouth to open. The older woman pushed her tongue into Futaba, swirling it around and exploring her mouth as they moaned.

Futaba melted into the kiss, crying out in pleasure as her arms were caught by Makoto. The brunette pulled them behind Futaba's back, before catching her hands with the cuffs. When Haru pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting the two women's mouths, and realization quickly hit the orange-haired woman.

"Y-you caught me, Mistress," mumbled Futaba, staring up at the auburn empress.

"Indeed. Now then, Akira. She's all yours. Makoto!" The police commissioner found herself standing up straight as her name was called. "You will be pleasing me as Akira fucks Futaba, slut. Give me your best, and I promise to reward you." Haru licked her plump lips, before walking to their bed. "Fail me, and I'll make you scream for mercy."

She sat down on it and spread her legs open, motioning for Makoto to serve her there. The brunette couldn't muster up the strength to argue. Honestly, it was incredibly hot seeing and hearing Haru order others around. It was nothing like the kind, sweet woman she usually was, and that just made it so...depraved.

Makoto stepped forward, only to shake as Haru swung her crop in the air. "Crawl towards me, slut!" The other woman obeyed without an ounce of hesitation.

When the brunette got close enough, Haru placed a hand on her head and pulled the kneeling woman to her Mistress' pussy.

"You might be a Queen, but I am an Empress. Now make me cum."

Haru's words hit Makoto hard, making her tremble as her heart pounded and raced inside of her. She obeyed, leaning forward and pressing face against Haru's cunt. Makoto stuck out her tongue, rubbing it against the fabric of Haru's panties, slowly making circles against the hot flesh.

Makoto wasn't the most skilled at oral service, especially not for other girls, but what she lacked in experience, she made up for in passion. The short-haired brunette assaulted Haru's pussy with quick kisses and long, slow licks. She even kiss Haru's clit through the fabric, nibbling on it gently with her sweet, succulent lips.

Haru shuddered, keeping a hand on Makoto's head as she trembled and gasped in pleasure. She closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the ecstasy and pleasure.

"R-right there, slut." Makoto shuddered being called that. "Pleasure your Empress. Like a good servant!" Haru shuddered, digging her nails into Makoto's scalp, and the crimson-eyed woman couldn't deny it.

She felt so good everytime Haru called her a slut. She never imagined she'd have bottom tendencies, but… God, she loved being yelled at. Being ordered. Every time Haru insulted Makoto, the brunette would feel a bolt of ecstacy shooting down her spine.

Makoto moaned against Haru's pussy, before resuming sucking and licking at it.

* * *

Akira enjoyed the show Makoto and Haru were giving. Whether they knew it or not, Haru's tits were jiggling when she gasped in pleasure, and Makoto was shaking her ass in his direction.. He. experienced a moment of deja vu, before looking down at Futaba.

The girl looked up at him, shaking before him as her thighs rubbed together. The look in her eyes was all he needed.

" _Please, please fuck me,"_ she begged.

"Service me. Get me hard and then I'll fuck you like a proper slut."

Futaba obeyed, falling to her knees so fast Akira was worried she hurt herself. If she had, she didn't show it. She opened her mouth and pressed her soft lips against his testicles, kissing them. She gently sucked on his balls, massaging them with her lips as her eyes fell shut.

For the young woman, this was all natural to her. Not the sex, exactly, but being with Akira. Pleasuring him, and letting him return the favor. It was all she wanted out of life. Just to be with the ones she loved forever...

In the day, in the outside world, she would a woman, a wife, a genius, but behind closed doors, she could be a whore, slut, lover, and even a mistress! She could give herself up to whatever she wanted, because she knew her family wouldn't reject her. She gave herself to the depraved desires in her, and simply allowed her lips to move on their own.

She peppered kisses along his balls, feeling the cum churning in them. She slowly retreated back, leaving kiss after kiss on his shaft. She could feel it growing and trembling against her lips, until it stood erect from between his legs, and she was looking up at it in awe.

There was no time to waste. Futaba wanted that cock pounding away at her throat. She rose up and wrapped her lips around the bell shaped head of his cock, sucking on it. She started to try and bob her head up and down, remembering the lessons Makoto had given her about blowing Akira.

She started off slow, breathing through her nose as she moved her head back and forth. Every time she bobbed her head, she tried to go lower down the cock then before. It filled her mouth, and whenever she adjusted, he pushed against her cheek, making Futaba look both ridiculous and adorable.

But she soon accomplished what she had been aiming for. Her nose pressed against his crotch, breathing in his perfect scent, before she really went to town. Futaba pulled her head back, lips clamped around the tip of his cock, before she dived back down.

Akira moaned, and that sound was like fuel for Futaba. She bounced her head faster and faster, sucking on the cock, not caring who heard the wet smacks or choked cries. Her throat convulsed around the thick shaft, massaging the girthy penis. Her efforts doubled, and his balls began to slap her chin faster and harder. Futaba didn't care. She loved it.

Her glasses were fogging up and slowly falling from her face. Thankfully, her husband took them off of her head and held them in one hand. The other fell on her head, petting her head like she was a pet. She loved it. She tried to nuzzle against his hand, but her head was focused on taking his hard dick.

Akira's hand slowly slipped from her head and grabbed her leash, holding it as she sucked his dick. She looked up at him, and she tried to smile with her eyes, before sucking harder, bouncing faster on his dick.

The only warning she had that he was going to cum was his hand tugging on the leash. Akira pulled her down, pressing her nose against his crotch and her chin against his balls. He came, and Futaba frantically tried swallowing all of the cum that was fed to her.

She was actually able to swallow most of it, but drops still spilled from the corners of her mouth, oozing out between her lips and the cock of her husband. The dropped to the ground as Akira slowly released his wife's head and retreated out of her mouth.

Futaba gasped for air, coughing as the taste and stench of cum overwhelmed her senses. Akira crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Futaba lifted her head up, and she noticed his concerned stare. She smiled, silently telling him she was okay.

He returned the gesture, before gently kissing her forehead. He helped his wife stand as the two looked at the rest of their family.

Makoto was kneeling on the ground, her head buried between Haru's legs. The dominating woman moaned, shaking as Makoto licked at her pussy. It sounded like Haru had just came, right on Makoto's face. Yet Makoto didn't slow down, continuing her oral assault on Haru's pussy as the heart-shaped ass waved at Akira and Futaba.

Neither seemed to notice the couple walking closer.

"Ooh… R-right there, slut! Keep serving your Mistres! Mako-chan!"

"Mind if I join in?" Akira asked, pulling Makoto's panties down. The fabric clung to her wet slit at first, before falling down towards her knees. He moved right behind Makoto and rubbed the head of his cock against her soaking pussy, but Makoto was the one to push it in.

She bounced her heart-shaped ass for Akira, as if begging for his cock to plow her. She shuddered as the tip rubbed against her, before pulling away from Haru's cunt. As good as it was to serve Mistress Haru, Makoto wasn't getting any reward beyond Haru's taste on her tongue. A nice gift, but nothing compared to Akira's cock.

With one swift move, Makoto's pussy accepted Akira's cock and she began to bounce on it, moans turning into screams.

"H-hey! What about me? I'm supposed to be next!" Futaba pouted, standing nearby. Haru opened her eyes and leaned forward, catching Futaba's leash. Before the orange-haired woman knew what was happening, she was tugged down into Haru's arms, inches from a pair of spectacular, large breasts. "B-b-boobs!"

Haru giggled, stroking her wife's head as she helped Futaba climb onto the bed. Soon the orange-haired woman was sitting on Haru's lap as Akira fucked Makoto behind them.

"Can I have my arms back now?"

"No." Futaba groaned, making Haru giggle. "Here. Maybe this will help."

Haru pulled on the strings in the front of her corset, and with only a few tugs, her breasts popped out, practically bursting free. Futaba's eyes widened, her eyes locked on the large orbs.

"Whoa…"

"Go ahead. I always catch you staring. Feel them," Haru whispered. Futaba obeyed, and her cuffs jingled as she tried to touch them. The girl groaned in frustration, violet eyes almost watering as Haru giggled. "It's okay." Haru leaned down and kissed Futaba's lips, and the two melted into each other again.

Haru could taste Akira's cum on Futaba's tongue. The taste sent shivers down her spine, and she wrapped her arms around the petite woman's body. Haru pulled her tightly against her own body, letting their breasts push against one another.

While Futaba wasn't as big as Haru, her nipples were just as hard, and they rubbed against each other's through the thin fabric of Futaba's top. Their tongues lashed out at one another's, wrestling for dominance as they both fell on the bed. Haru's hands wrapped around Futaba's body, one on the back of her head, playing with the long, orange locks, while the other hand slipped under Futaba's shorts and panties, and groped the naked flesh of Futaba's ass.

The battle for dominance went on for a few more minutes, both women as eager to taste each other as they were to taste their mutual husband. Eventually Haru won their war, pushing Futaba's tongue back into her mouth, before breaking the kiss.

They gasped for air, staring at one another, before Futaba scooted her body down and wrapped her lips around one of Haru's nipples. She pulled and sucked on the hard nub of flesh, electing cries of pleasure from the woman below her.

"Ah…! Y-yes, Futaba...! K-keep going."

* * *

Akira enjoyed the sight of his two wives pleasuring each other on the bed, before resuming fucking Makoto's pussy. He swung his hand down, smacking it against her ass, and he could feel her pussy tightening around his dick.

"Oh god...!" she gasped, her head falling onto her arms as Akira's thrusts sped up. It was like her body turned to jello with just a single slap. He grinned, drinking in her limp body as he continued to thrust into her.

"Do you like that?" he growled, lifting his other hand to smack her other cheek. Again, her pussy walls tightened around his cock, squeezing it even tighter for a moment. She let out a loud mewl, breasts rubbing against the smooth floor.

"Yesh!" she moaned, her words slurring as she bounced against his cock. That was one of the things Akira loved about her. She was intelligent, she was strong, and he loved her sense of justice, but god, it turned him on to see her become so animalistic.

When she was getting fucked, when she was overcome with pleasure, she was a beast. He still had cuts on his back from the last time he fucked her. Yet all the pain just made him want her more.

What could he say? He was into some kinky stuff.

Akira slapped her ass again, and she cried out, trembling in pleasure. His hand caught her long, hazel hair, and he gave it a small tug, just enough to show dominance. She moaned, bouncing harder in time with his thrusts.

"Makoto..." he moaned, holding her hips with one hand as the other continued to tug on her hair The head of his cock pushed against the entrance to her womb, every hard, thrusting 'kiss' making Makoto scream.

"Ahh! Akira! Please! Cum! Cum inside me! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Hearing her scream like that, mind lost to carnal pleasure, well… Akira gave her exactly what she wanted,

He came inside of her, covering her inner walls with his white semen. Makoto screamed in pleasure. She went rigid, body shaking as her muscles spasmed wildly, before suddenly going limp. She would have fallen to the ground, but Akira caught her, holding her up and keeping her body pressed against his. The raven-haired man moaned from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"You… okay?" Akira moaned.

"S-so good," she whined in reply.

When he did pull out, semen dripped out like a small waterfall. Akira's cock had plugged her pussy, keeping his semen inside of her, and now the cum was trickling down to the ground. Makoto whimpered, hating the empty feeling she always got after being fucked.

He helped her onto her feet, holding her in his strong arms. Her legs were shaking, with drips of cum falling from between her creampied pussy. He kissed Makoto's cheek, and she smiled at him, her senses slowly coming back to her.

"I hope Akira isn't done already," Haru moaned from the bed, looking at the two. "I still want my turn." She and Futaba were sitting up now, their hands, well, Haru's hands, still all over the other girl's body.

"Hey! What about me?! I was supposed to be first!" Futaba scowled, glaring at the man.

Akira chuckled, blushing a bit. "I'm really sorry, Futaba. I just sort of got lost in the moment," he admitted.

Futaba pouted, before smiling. "It's okay. I understand. Makoto's got a great butt!"

"Futaba!" Makoto gasped, blushing.

"Come here, you two." Haru reached behind Futaba's back and effortlessly removed the handcuffs with a small key. She tossed both to the corner, where they laid unnoticed. Haru motioned the man and woman over with a long, slender finger.

Akira smirked, and quickly slipped his hands under Makoto. He lifted her up, right off of her feet, and carried her bridal style to the bed, where their wives laid. Akira brought Makoto down beside the other girls, and he looked at his lovers.

"I want to make you all happy," he confessed.

"We know," Futaba grinned.

"You always do," Makoto added.

"Just do what comes naturally." Haru placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned down to peck her lips.

"Alright. Let's keep going."

* * *

Over an hour had passed, yet the four were still at it. The moon was high in the air, bright and full as it shined on their home. The night sky blanketed the island, shrouding it in darkness, yet the four continued the night of debauchery inside their home.

The four were on their bed. Futaba and Makoto were on top of one another, with the younger woman on the bottom. They were facing each other, letting their breasts rub together, as they passionately kissed, their tongues swirling around one another.

Akira was behind them, kneeling on the bed and pounding his cock between their cum-filled pussies. Both of them had been filled, and every thrust he made between them pushed more of his cum out and onto each other.

Not that either girl mind. They were too lost to their basest pleasures, moaning into each other's mouths as Haru wrapped herself around Akira. Her own pussy was dripping Akira's cum onto the bed, overfilled by her husband's load. She clung to her husband, gently stroking her hand against his naked chest.

"This night has been amazing," Haru moaned.

Akira smiled at her, resting his hands on Makoto's firm ass. Haru lifted up her head and kissed her husband, moaning against his sweet lips as she closed her eyes. The two broke apart as the raven-haired man shuddered, gasping as he came between Makoto and Futaba's cunts.

His cum sprayed out of his dick, leaving streams of his semen on their stomachs, even getting some on the bottom of their breasts. The girls moaned loudly, their trembling bodies rubbing their breasts together and spreading their husband's cum. Akira groaned and fell back, sitting on the bed as he panted.

Futaba and Makoto were similarly exhausted. The latter rolled off the other woman and both laid on the bed, their bodies coated in sweat as they stared at the ceiling with heavy, glossy eyes.

"That was your fifth orgasm tonight! Great job, Akira!" Haru praised, kissing her husband's cheek.

"T-thanks, Haru."

"That was amazing," Makoto shuddered.

"I can't feel my toes," added Futaba.

Haru's eyes bounced between the three, before the light, sweet sound of her voice caught their attention. "I love you all so much!" Haru embraced her husband, and kissed his cheek, before she leaned down to peck both of her wives' cheeks.

Akira had no idea how Haru had so much energy left. Maybe that was the effect sex had on her? It made Makoto more animalistic, and Futaba more confident. What if it made Haru even hornier?

"Now then, Futaba-chan, this time you be the Mistress!" Haru picked up the riding crop from before and handed it to the girl. She looked at it with a mix of excitement and confusion. "Mako-chan and I will be your slaves! Or, ooh. What if we were all Mistresses and Akira is our love slave? Oh! I brought replicas of our Phantom Thieves outfits! Let's pretend we're all on a height!" Haru beamed.

Akira felt something heavy drop to the pit of his gut.

"I… I've always wanted to do it in the shower," Makoto confessed, slowly sitting up.

"To the shower! Carry us, slave!" Futaba commanded, waving the crop wildly in the air.

"Let's aim for another five orgasms!" Haru cheered.

The dark-haired man opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just let out a groan as he fell back, falling off the bed and hitting the ground, eyes falling shut.

Makoto, Haru, and Futaba all crawled to the edge of the bed and looked at their fallen husband.

"Oh no! We killed him!" the youngest shrieked.

"He's breathing, Futaba."

"Oh. Good."

"I think we might have overworked him," Haru muttered, gently stroking their husband's leg. "Akira-kun? Are you okay…?"

"It's alright. It just looked like he fainted. Come on, let's get him back onto the bed and get some sleep." As Haru and Makoto worked together to do just that, Futaba's eyes fell between Akira's legs.

She reached forward and gently poked the still hard cock. She gave it a harder prod, and watched it sway. "You know, this still works."

"Futaba! He's unconscious!"

"I was kidding!"

 **END**

I understand some of the characters can be seen as out of of character, but I truly believe that the older ages, and married life, has changed them to some degree. Made Futaba more confident, made Haru more kinky, that kind of thing. Akira and Makoto are probably the ones most like their teen selves.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was supported and voted for by my Pat-reon! I thought it was fun to write, but whoo. Hard mixing sex with comedy and romance. Hopefully I made something nice, if not, maybe next time!

Leave a review, because I love reading those, or even consider supporting me on on Pat-reon. Or just enjoy the story. Whatever you do, know that you are LOVED.

Bye!


End file.
